Kaoru's Choice
by Alientrashcans
Summary: Kenshin proposed! But then leaves her for someone else. She tries to solidify herself, but it's taking a great deal of effort. Luckily, someone comes along to help hold her together. A new love? What about when/if Kenshin comes back? OOC & some sex scenes
1. Recalling

**Chapter One: Recalling**

In the mist of a foggy morning, loud cracking noises were being generated from the Kamiya dojo. A woman, isolated from the further parts of the city, was practicing her family kendo style in the fighting hall. Sweat seeped from her pores making her hair and clothes wet. This was the perfect opportunity to work out everything she had past been thinking. All of her emotions were centered on that one red-haired Kenshin. He had walked away from her and left her all alone …just turned and walked away.

"_I'm sorry Ms. Kaoru…I fooled myself into thinking I loved you. In actuality ... I love another. Please don't take this personally, but I think if you don't see me again we both will avoid any awkwardness…"_

"…_but Kenshin! You kissed me! You told me you loved __**me**__ and no one else…" _

"_I know… and I'm sorry…"_

_With that he hugged her tightly, hesitant on letting go in case the fragile girl turned to stone or even beat him with the most intense of furies. He turned, only uttering the words "good-bye" in her ear. Tears welled in her eyes and fell without the help of the lid pushing them out. The worst day of her life had just happened…what else was there for her now? _

_She took some steps back to the wall and slid to the hardwood floor, with her knees to her chest, and sobbed. This wasn't happening. It was merely a dream, she thought. But in fact It was real. He did this horrible thing to her and left. She had never felt so alone. He was the only one left. Yahiko moved to another town with Tsubame, and Sano hadn't said so much as a "hello" to her for weeks. _

_Her heart throbbed with the intensity of a pounding hammer. Breathing became harder as she focused on the pain, trying to make it cease. Crying didn't help her in any way; but that reaction could not be helped. She was broken. Thrown to the floor for someone else to pick up. A weeping mess no one wanted to clean._

But now she was passed crying. Or so she thought. All of her bodice was so soaked in sweat and she couldn't feel her limbs anymore. Nonetheless she knew she had to continue or risk thinking about her pitiful suffering.

Kaoru stepped out of the steaming bathhouse and commuted to the dreaded kitchen. She knew she had to feed herself, but even if she could make herself something descent, there was nothing to cook. This meant the gossipy public had to be visited. She pulled together whatever kimono presented itself first, grabbed what money she had, and stepped out onto the dirt road.

Kaoru avoided the normal salesman that "they" usually bought from. The lady down the street was just as good, right? The seemingly-cheery Kaoru only bought what she could carry. Her arms still felt like they weren't even there thanks to this morning's practice. Despite that, she continued to keep to herself and carry the heavy load back to her dojo. She walked slowly down the same back street. The mass of the food added to the emotional weight that was subconsciously arising.

It was a nice day, she had to admit; but in her mind it was not so. Bridges that connected her to new worlds were crumbled and lost. The atmosphere for her was a dark gray and the sun only came when necessary. Just to hide her discoloration.

On the other hand, she was surprisingly more aware of her surroundings now that she had nothing to focus on in her own life. Swordsmanship was falling in numbers, the love of her life left her, and she was alone in her own household. Alone until the last of her days when, only then, she would be reunited with her parents. Those were the only people she had now… and they were dead.

In the near distance Kaoru heard suspicious footsteps coming from behind her and getting increasingly louder. Kaoru stopped, annoyed with the idea of a robber coming to steal her goods at a time like this.

"Listen…" she said in the calmest tone she could manage, "I am not in the mood to be stolen from today. Go and do it to someone else who has more and has someone to go home to," she turned to face the robber, "and to cry to.…just.." tears began to fall from her face and onto the ground.

"I'm not here to rob you if that's what you're crying about," the silver-haired man said with a raised and confused eyebrow.

"oh…" Kaoru replied embarrassed and quickly wiping her tears. "Well then you can help me carry this since you seem like you're not preoccupied with anything. Don't worry I'll pay you."

Without a reply she shoved the hefty load of food into his steel-looking arms. Although she wanted to look at the uncommon size of his biceps, she turned around and began to lead him to the dojo. The man stood there stunned for a moment.

"I did not come here for this!" the man said fiercely and threw the packages to the ground. "You are to come with me! You are battousai's woman are you not?"

Her eyes grew, "Kenshin?..."

"Ah, so you do know him. I was going to make you sleep for our trip but if you would just come along quietly I think you would very much enjoy the scenery-," he stopped, seeing her eyes and her trembling bottom lip.

"Kenshin…isn't here anymore… he's gone!" she shouted before running off.

Kaoru ran to the back corner of her room and fell tripping over her own foot. Sobbing and screaming, she began to bang on the floor with all her frail arms' strength. When they gave out she could only weep. Sinking even lower to the floor, the tears began to retract and sting their own creators. Look what he had done to her. At the very mentioning of his name she turned into a puddle of water; the ripples furiously trying to escape but are trapped in the little containment the puddle has so cruelly supplied.

A warm hand was suddenly felt on her left shoulder, "Ms. Kaoru..."

A wave of shock was sent through her body and she quickly sat up, "Kenshin?!"

"Kaoru…" he gently wiped the tears from her face, "you shouldn't be crying." Kenshin pulled her into him and she inhaled. She could always remember his scent perfectly no matter how long he was away. The "Kenshin scent" she called it.

"I missed you…" she whispered peeking up at him.

"I missed you too, my love…" Kenshin said tilting Kaoru's chin up to his so he could take her lips in his and show her just how much he had missed her.

Each pair of lips parted and shared each other's sweet fire. Everything at that moment was perfect. Their mouths were made for each other, and their hands were made for each other; Each and every part of them was carefully crafted for love of one another. Their souls invisibly intertwined while the bodies held together in a heap on the floor, moving only to continue the pleasure the warmth gave them. Both of the lovers moaned in ecstasy of each other, fueling the great conflagration even more.

But then a moan, not of pleasure, escaped Kaoru's mouth, and she woke up…


	2. An Unexpected Savior

**Chapter Two: An Unexpected Savior **

Kaoru awoke to the pleasant sound of chirping birds perched on the thin branches of the tree outside her room. Her room? She sat up immediately and suddenly felt her stomach take a nasty turn. Kaoru needed some air; and fast! She pushed herself up with the force of her legs and frantically opened the shoji door, running forward towards the tree; But Kaoru's momentum only lasted a few seconds as she tumbled into the arms of some person that happened to be in front of her door.

She swallowed whatever was coming up in her mouth roughly as she peered up at the not-a-robber from before. " …h-hi," was all she could mutter almost incoherently. .

"Well good morning Ms. Kamiya. " The man she previously encountered said nonchalantly.

"How did you get in?"

"Never mind that. Are you well now?"

"Well…" She began as she held her growling stomach.

"Your lunch is ready." He said sharply turning and motioning for her to follow him.

A flash of memories erupted in her mind at that moment: A wet towel being wiped across her forehead, a hot cup of tea gently pressing against her lips as her weak head was being held, and a pull of the blankets to the tops of her shoulders. She followed him silently.

Once at the dining quarters, they both sat, uncomfortably, across from each other. The glare in the man's eyes were that of someone who would hate her, yet pity her at the same time, if that were possible. An odd combo she had never witnessed prior to that moment. Kaoru couldn't help but be scared of him to some degree. Anyone would. But she had to ask him.

"What's your name? I dragged you into this, and you've taken care of me rather well so I'd like to know."

"…," The man looked away for a moment, "It really isn't your concern but I guess since the battousai left the person I thought he loved it's alright to give out my name here," He tuned his head to look off not noticing the hurt face Kaoru was displaying. " I am Enishi…Yukishiro Enishi."

Kaoru, first, only looked at him with a gaze of speechlessness. She was told about a Yukishiro before. But this must be mere coincidence. She carried on normally.

"Well then, Enishi-san, do you live here in Tokyo?" she asked calmly, sipping at the tea that was placed in front of her.

"You should eat your food. Your stomach will begin to eat your insides if you don't." Kaoru's eyes widened and then worriedly looked down at her center. Enishi raised his eyebrows at the amazingly gullible child. A corner of his mouth slowly rose.

He sighed and stood, "I shall be leaving now." Enishi said beginning to make his way to the door.

"But why?"

"There is nothing that is of use to me here, why would I stay?" There was a tug on his jacket.

Kaoru's head was bowed, her hair almost covering her entire face. On her knees, she whispered, "Why is it that all you men leave me?" she raised her head, her eyes glistening, "Am I not pretty enough? Is it because I'm too boyish? Because I don't have Wife-skills? I need to know before you leave me again… I mean before you men leave me again… Enishi I-"

She was pushed up against a wall, gruffly. The room grew darker as his face shadowed over hers in an ominous and angry stature. Both pupils were fully constricted, and the air fell still for a moment. Kaoru's heart beat no more and she balled her hands,

"Look, I am not one of your _men_. You cannot make me feel guilt for you in any way. I pity you in the least bit. Pity you for your pathetic act of courage when you're so easily broken." Her fists unraveled and two tiny rivers were set loose from angry blue eyes.

Enishi lifted himself and straightened his clothes. Kaoru had sunken to the floor making no indication to comment back. He was finished. He needed to find who he was looking for; and it certainly wasn't here. But maybe if he stayed long enough….

Enishi stepped out the door, pondering. Kaoru just sat there, remembering:

"_Isn't this place beautiful, Kenshin?"_

"_Indeed it is, Kaoru. The setting sun compliments these trees very well, that it does." The breeze carried the scent of jasmine._

"_Kenshin,… when do you think we should have our wedding?"_

"_I believe within this next year. The winter is coming soon so we could make it a spring wedding if you'd like." He turns to look at her with his infamous smile. Kaoru's heart quickened._

"_I would like that very much, my love." She took his hand. The breeze carried the scent again. _

"_Kaoru…" Kenshin leaned forward and pulled Kaoru to him, gently, by the back of her neck. _

_His lips empowered hers and she was engorged in passion. As she lifted a hand to his face he slid his down to her waist and forcefully pulled her closer. The sudden inhale of breath was heard before a deep moan. Kenshin pulled back, staring into her pools of innocence. _

"_What is it, Kenshin?:_

"_We are to be married soon… We are now one another's; Man and Woman. You are my woman and I your man…"_

_Kaoru smiled softly, "Kenshin…"_

_Kaoru's image was fogged by the immense steam emanating from her eyes. She pulled her knees to her face as she bowed her head and her shoulders moved according to gasps of breath. HE was her man. But no longer did he consider himself so. And no longer did she have any other man to accompany her as she grieved the loss of her one and only. Loneliness was something she thought she'd never have to face again. Her hopes for a happy ending were dashed, and dimly hung by a thread. She craved comfort from someone; anyone. _

_Kaoru leapt forward and stretched her arms around the neck of someone hopefully there to comfort her. She let the tears and wails out to their full. Enishi was surprised at the sudden catharsis of emotions but nonetheless he smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought…_

_

* * *

_A/N: So I'd like to say first that I've edited a few things. Probably not enough for people to notice too much but I did. Now I'm sure the question by now is if Kaoru is going to end up with Enishi. Maybe, maybe not. Give me a reason why she should end up with Kenshin after he left her for who? Ha ha! No one knows yet! Please review. Flames are welcome, I need some critiquing. True I haven't updated in a while but comments motivate me. Even the mean ones (odd, I know). Thanks for reading!^^


	3. Rule Of Thumb: Always Have A Plan

**Chapter Three: Rule Of Thumb- Always Have A Plan**

Morning came all too soon. Another unfulfilling day had begun; but perhaps there was to be a highlight of some sort. After all, she did meet someone new. It might not have been a new girlfriend to share feelings with but it was, at least, someone. Kaoru began making her bed and dressing for the day. What was the agenda? Meditation? Teaching? Visiting the Yahiko that hardly says hello anymore? Walking around and pretending to have a destination? Which ever she got to first was what she was going to do. Staying inside wasn't an option. Though, the chimes were soothing… No, no she had to get out.

She quickly grabbed her purse and slipped on her wooden shoes before approaching the front door. Kaoru hurriedly slid the door open only to catch a glare of silver that stopped her in her tracks. She lifted a hand to shield her eyes and focused on Enishi's face. Before she could ask, Enishi gently pulled her away from the door and shut it behind her. Shyly, she kept her eyes shifted downward, and her hands meekly held her purse in front. Enishi turned once to look, silently signaling for her to follow. She did so obediently.

The two of them went into town to a restaurant Enishi frequently visited. They sat at a table, and he ordered for the both of them. Kaoru fidgeted with the string of her purse to try to calm the discomfort she felt. Enishi looked everywhere but at her. Was she supposed to start the conversation?

"Uh… Enishi-san..," his eyes shifted to her, "Um….Well I…Uh…How did you know I didn't have breakfast?" was the best she could come up with.

"I didn't." He took up his tea and sipped daintily. She noticed Enishi was remarkably gentle for his size. And though he had calluses, there was a sort of softness to his hands. "What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing!" Kaoru said redly embarrassed and quickly took up her tea as well.

There was quiet once more for a few minutes before she worked the courage to speak again, "Enishi, I wanted to apologize for-"

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"…Alright, well, then I wanted to thank you-"

"It was nothing."

"….. Alright… Enishi, what are we supposed to talk about? I mean-"

"We don't have to talk about anything."

"But the silence is-"

"Silence is a learned virtue." Kaoru was turning red with anger now. Then the meals were finally brought to them.

Kaoru stubbornly took up her chopsticks. If he wasn't going to talk to her then she might as well fill her mouth. She took her time chewing; not noticing that she was already half-way done. "Kaoru -chan, I need to speak with you about something…" Her eyebrows raised and she gulped with difficulty, "Yes, Enishi?"

"Do you know anything about where Kenshin left to?"

Kaoru looked downward, "No…"

"This is a waste of time." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. Please excuse me I need to go to the bathroom." Enishi rose and bowed slightly before leaving.

He walked towards the door, grabbed his coat and managed to walk ten feet before encountering one of his comrades that was in on the plan of assassinating Kenshin.

"Where are you going?" The comrade asked confused.

"I'm leaving. Tokyo is a waste of time."

"What did the girl tell you?"

"Nothing at all. It was just a waste of my time."

"So what do you propose we do now?" The comrade said, annoyed with giving up.

"Find him. Somehow."

"IDIOT! My God, stay with the poor sap and just play her into spilling any kind of information! She might be lying to you. And in the process you'll be there if he comes back. Which he most likely will do because you know what a sensitive bastard he is…makes me sick. And while you're here we can send some of the spies to find Himura… Geez. And here I thought you were the genius of us all."

Enishi grabbed his comrade by the top of his neck and whispered down into his ear, "I am the smarter of all of you pathetic imbeciles." He let go and relaxed himself. Ginning evilly at nothing in particular, "But you're right. That would be much easier. And we could set a trap that way…"

The comrade cleared his throat and gently calmed the muscles in this neck, "Well don't just stand there. Go woo her. Just be sure not to get into it yourself."

"What makes you think I will?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"When was the last time you had a woman?"

Enishi glowered at him and pulled back a fist, making his comrade flinch dramatically. Instead of carrying out the hit, he turned back to the entrance of the restaurant. He quickly walked to his table and sat, irritated. I can't believe I have to stay with this girl. It better be worth it.

"What's wrong Enishi-san?"

"…A guy made the restroom smell horrible." Enishi said, looking up and noticing she was only drinking tea. "Let's leave now, shall we?"

Of course, as he was looking for no response of any kind, he paid the owner and escorted the stuttering Kaoru out onto the street again. Enishi walked briskly though the busy market; never turning to check if she was still behind him. He knew she was. Though she was in a Kimono she was in fantastic shape and could keep up somewhat. He avoided her questions of direction and proceeded to the nearby canal. He turned once, then, to smile at her in reassurance and sat on the log that was positioned a few feet away from the water. Kaoru, stunned by the handsome smile, sat next to him. For a moment there was silence again. Enishi strategically began to talk this time,

"You know Kaoru-chan, I've noticed that no one lives with you nor converses with you at all."

Kaoru was shocked and embarrassed, "I do, too, have someone to talk to…The owner of the Akebeko is my friend. And the lady doctor is also an acquaintance of mine."

"When was the last time you even said hello to them?"

Kaoru thought back to the first month after Kenshin had left. Everyone trying to cheer her up. She pushed them all away a long time ago. "I can't remember. Maybe last week."

Enishi only looked at her with his do-you-really-think-I'm-going-to-buy-that face.

"…Maybe longer?" Kaoru said shrinking and shrugging her shoulders.

"uh-hm….Maybe…" He looked out onto the water. "Well since you are alone, and I am alone, then why don't we live together in your dojo? I'll pay for my stay. I'll buy food, too, if you want. I need a place to stay since I'm doing business here for a while. Inns are not appealing anymore, if you know what I mean." Kaoru's cheeks were enflamed and her hands had grasped the cloth of her Kimono, "So what do you say? Be honest, I don't want to push you. (You better say 'yes' or I'm just going to knock you out and kidnap you)"

"Yes." She smiled, "(I've been alone for long enough, now. Even if it is VERY soon to be letting someone live with me…I should allow it for my humanity's sake!)"

Enishi smiled back, "I'm glad. I'll take you home, then so I can get my things and bring them over."

"Yes, and I'll need to get a room ready for you."

Enishi stood up and presented an open palm to Kaoru. She looked up at him and took his hand daintily. Almost instantly she was pulled, through the tiny space between them, to his chest. Warmth engulfed her. His other hand was holding the small of her back and his eyes were fixated on hers. She could feel his sweet, warm breath on her face even more as he leaned in a bit closer,

"Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength."

Kaoru was a flustered mess, "That's…that's alright." He let go of her and motioned for her to go first.

When they arrived at the dojo it was midday. Kaoru was still blushing from the close encounter earlier. He didn't seem like he was very sorry. Then again he did admit that he pulled too hard. They were at the door and Enishi grinned down at her and bid her fare-well for that moment. Kaoru watched him leave until he turned a corner. Goodness, she can't like a guy this soon. It's…too soon!

She opened her door and leaned back against it once she closed it again. It's like having another crush. She's too old for this. But he's so…handsomely….attractively…hotly…She half closed her eyelids dreaming about where his warm breath was coming from…and if she could caress those lips with her own and if he would hold her like that again and if he would just take her up in his fierce grasp and…she fainted to the floor. Her face still reddened by her wild imagination.

When she awoke, she found herself in her bed. The sun was now setting. She sat up, sighed, and smacked her head with the palm of her hand. She mumbled to herself how stupid she was; Therapy that was supposed to make her more obedient. Given by her to herself, ironically.

"Why do you do that to your pretty face?" Enishi voiced behind her. Kaoru whipped around seeing him sitting against the wall. He slowly got up, never taking his eyes off of her. He glided over to her futon and brought himself down to her level. On his hands and knees he towered over her with his arm on the other side of her so there was no chance of escape. Not that that would even be on her mind at that moment. He leaned in and whispered her name in a low groan. She pulled back hesitantly and saw a large bulge that formed on his lower half. Her entire body caught fire and he grasped her lips as she was being distracted. She gave in. His tongue was too convincing. His lead was enticing. And his arms powerfully pulled her down to the floor and closer to him. He mounted her now. His hands going in any direction they pleased. Kaoru's moans were words that became jumbled in the heat of the moment. She no longer wanted him to stop. And he would not. Stripping himself of his lower cloths and never leaving her unattended, he began to travel her body downward. Her sweetness tasted even better when she cried out from the sheer feel of his wondrous tongue. He grinned widely up at her and she found herself becoming more wet by the moment.

Kaoru opened her eyes to the setting sun once more. Another dream. She sat up and looked at her open door. There stood Enishi with widened eyes and raised eyebrows holding a plate of something hot. "I never knew a girl could moan like that." She was making noises?! And HE HEARD?! Kaoru quickly flustered to a red and ran out of the room past Enishi making him almost drop the tray. To the bathhouse, where there was a lock! Somewhere to compose her anger, frustration and embarrassment. Maybe she should just live alone. Who was she kidding to even think that someone like him would even like her, anyways? Kenshin certainly didn't. She began to cry. All of her memories came back to her in an instant, and she stayed weeping in the bathhouse for hours…

Ah ha, seduction. But will it only be him doing the seducing? What? No, Kaoru wouldn't do that she's too innocent...at least she wouldn't on purpose.

No, Kenshin doesn't show up in the next chapter but... he does in the fifth!(Just to give you something to keep you reading *wink*).


	4. To Stay, Or Not To Stay? That Is The Que

**Chapter Four: To Stay, Or Not To Stay? That Is The Question**

In events to such extremes, Enishi was prepared for surprise attacks, betrayers, not bathing for a few days, gritting his teeth against the harsh wilderness, unexpected change in plans, and even defeat by the battousai, but this…this was an extreme he had never experienced. Once, long ago, his sister had been depressed after she found out that her beloved fiancé had died. She had shut herself away from everyone for a long time. But this girl…ate.

The next morning (Enishi obviously didn't try to get her out if the bathhouse) he made breakfast. Either it was the best breakfast a man had ever made, or she was really that upset. It made him laugh internally to think that people could so easily self-destruct. Then again, it was sort of cute to see such a small girl so upset over nothing. He did it. Perhaps not in his sleep, but moaning is just another sound that every human being makes. It actually sounded pretty appealing coming from a girl who, he was sure, never had any wild sexual encounter. Speaking of wild, she had just snatched up his plate. How rude! Enishi's eyes narrowed to a small slits and he leaned over the table to put a hand on Kaoru's ruthlessly, stealing monster one.

"That was mine. I think that's enough for now. Unless you want me to take you to a farm where you can graze all you want."

Kaoru glared back, "Are you calling me a fat cow?…"

Enishi smirked, "Possibly. I just want my breakfast back. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, COW-ru."

Kaoru flared. Her chopsticks were broken into halves and a plate was thrown, violently fast, into Enishi's face. When the plate fell, it revealed an Enishi that seemed so very much…confused. What? Did he not get that throwing a plate at someone's face meant that the person was angry?

"What are you looking at??" Kaoru said, trying to hide her laughter behind anger.

"Nothing. I just thought that you would've thrown chopsticks at me instead of your precious food."

Kaoru bubbled up again. But this time in laughter. She could no longer keep in her smile. "You're right that was dumb of me." And she threw her chopsticks playfully at him.

Enishi's interest rose at the thought of playful ganter. He did not yet realize that it actually put him at ease. Not thinking of his past or the battousai… he could have a marvelous life being a normal man in Tokyo. Enishi returned her warm smile with his own and teasingly threw some of the rice, gesturing for her to catch it with her mouth. She tried to after a quick narrowing of the eyes and laughed embarrassedly when she did not catch but one grain. It filled the air; this friendship. It was truly a new day from the relentless continuation of grieving for Kenshin; and the hunting of him.

There was a certain disturbance coming from the outside. Enishi noticed and quickly told Kaoru to stay where she was before exiting the door.

Enishi relaxed as soon as he became familiar with the presence, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm looking for a life, how about you?" retorted the shadow high in a tree.

"And since when does a highly-trained-blood-lusting assassin contemplate about getting a life?"

"Since I saw how buttery you seem to be getting. I want a relationship like that. Wouldn't that be…what's the word? Sweet? Oh, but I suppose this is all part of the act, right?"

Enishi knew this man very well. Takko would not relent on his sarcastic outbursts. Good thing Enishi was the same way. It just got annoying that someone was the same as he was, "If I recall correctly, as is my understanding, you have a wife back in China; who loves you dearly…. And another here in Japan; who bends to your every whim. Tell me: is that not every man's dream? Stereotypically speaking."

Takko's shadow was broken by a gleam of white around his mouth area, "Are you calling me a stereotype? I'll have you know I strive to be original…But back to business: I have some information about the battousai that you would be particularly interested in hearing…"

"You've found his where-a-bouts?"

"Not quite, but I know who he left this girl for and the direction he left in…" Enishi folded his arms at the meager lead. Anyone can point a finger, "and I also happened to come across some information pertaining to the battousai's probable return…"

Enishi instinctively bit the hook, "How in the world did you acquire that information when you don't know where he is?… More importantly, though, what purpose would this serve him if he left her in the first place?" He began to rub the fine hair on his chin in congtemplation.

"As far as I know," Takko said with a blown head, "He has no means of income. And my source tells me he's going to come back here eventually."

Enishi raised one eyebrow, "Something tells me your source is yourself and that you are only guessing that he will come back."

"…Well you have to admit it's an obvious guess," Takko said with a shrug of his dim, shadowy shoulders.

"Yes, I'll give you that…"

"Thank you." He grinned once more.

"But I will need more information than that. Who is it that he left with?"

"Ah,… this is the mystery that you will have trouble believing in its very existence. The locals say that the battousai left to the North-west direction with…"

Enishi plodded his feet on the ground back towards the eating quarters and stopped right before the door. This information couldn't be true. The battousai wasn't like that. Or was he? No, no that's not true. But if it were, then should he go after him or wait here? Himura had someone else now so shouldn't Enishi go after them? No, what if this information was given falsely? That would mean everything would go back to square one with waiting. But maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. The battousai didn't have any means of income anyways so wouldn't he eventually come back here? Or was he getting money by…

The thoughts were becoming tangled in one another inside his head causing a headache to erupt. He held onto the left portion of his forehead and slipped back the shoji door. And then his headache harassed his brain even more. It was as if it was on fire at the same time, as well. He was confused and his vision took a moment to focus. As it was, he began to see a blurred Kaoru calling his name frantically. He must have passed out or something. But that hadn't happened ever before. Except for that one battle in Hong-Kong but… She hit him. He remembered opening the door and seeing her maddened eyes before she took the bokken in her hands and brought it down upon his head. What a little…

His eyes completely focused now and he began to speak, "You…" He glared.

She took his hand, "Enishi-san, I'm so sorry! I thought someone bad was coming in and I didn't know it was you until I say your silver hair and I felt so bad and when I saw you fall to the ground and I didn't know I could hit that hard and I didn't know whether to go get a doctor and you looked real dizzy and I kept calling your name and you wouldn't respond and you kept blinking your eyes a lot and I was so worried and…" She finally ran out of breath, "I'm sorry." Enishi hardly caught what she said. But he could tell, by her expression, she was sorry. There was also a thin stream of liquid bordered by the bottom lids of her eyes.

Enishi sat up, "As long as you stop talking you're forgiven." She smiled and nodded.

Kaoru helped him up and held him as best she could. She was such and idiot! He had done nothing but help her and even keep her company and this was how she was repaying him? No way. She was determined to help _him this time. _

_She led him into the house where the rooms were. But which was his? She knew he made a place for himself but where exactly was that? Though this was her house she had not set a room for him. Too busy fainting and being pampered. She'll just have to make a place for him. Quick. He was beginning to loose consciousness again and she did not want to be stuck with a heavy man out in her hall. The first room will have to do. Which was more than adequate because it still had the towels and that bowl from when she fainted…HER room would have to do. _

_Hesitant, Kaoru opened the door for Enishi and set him down in the bed. Poor guy. He had to put up so much of her in a mere few couple days. She would make it up to him. Somehow. She rinsed a towel in the cold water of the bowl and padded his face. He began to groan. This made her feel worse. She was supposed to be the assistant master of her father's swordsmanship school! And yet she couldn't even determine friend from foe. She now was not only a mess, emotionally, but a disgrace. But she would show him who she really is. She would show him the bright Kaoru everyone loved. Maybe she would get him to stay like Kenshin had. Maybe…Enishi was beginning to speak, _

"_Hey…Where am I?" He said in a waking voice. _

"_You're uh," Should she really tell him he was in her room? "I took you inside. You took a pretty bad blow from me. Again, I'm sorry." _

"_Didn't I tell you to stop that?"_

"_Yes, well…I'm going to take care of you now, ok? God knows I owe you that much." She dipped the cloth and rung it again before applying it back onto his forehead. _

"_That's unnecessary," he swiped the rag from her hand and off to the side, "I feel fine now." He lifted his head but was unexpectedly plagued by a stimulating headache that he succumbed to. _

_Kaoru reached across him and stretched out her arm for the rag, "Enishi, just let me help you."_

_She was next in his lap. All of a sudden she could feel the heat from his face though cold water had been applied to it. The wrist that was reaching for the rag was restrained and she was held fast by the waist, "I said I didn't need help…" _

_His turquoise eyes pierced her blue while his breath escaped from his mouth to hers. "Oh," she exhaled. _

_For a moment, Enishi pulled Kaoru closer to his lips and she lifted her chin in welcome. He brushed against her at first, but her being eager she tilted her mouth up to seek him fully. He did not let her have him just yet. Disappointed she froze but kept her eyes half closed; ready. Then he swept her up into his arms and pressed hard and fervently to her awaiting lips. A groan seeped from the depths of his throat and Kaoru could feel the beginning of something growing larger from beneath her. But as abruptly as he had started, he broke off. He looked into her confused eyes once more before gently lifting her from his lap and placing her to the side giving himself room to get up and exit the room. _

_Enishi took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before making his way to the well. Perhaps all he needed was a good splash in the face. The water helped relieve him of his growing member but did not keep the thought of the past moment at bay. He couldn't do that to himself. Sure, he hadn't gotten any in a very long time but this was the most important mission of his life. There should be no room to fool around. And yet she was so innocent and tempting. But she belonged to the battousai. But he left her for someone else. Then what was he doing at the dojo with this girl? The theory was that he would come back soon. Eventually. What if he doesn't. This is a waste of he should leave. But here he doesn't have to pay for a hotel and he can just relax from traveling and just wait. But here he's not doing anything but waiting. And fooling around with an ex-lover of the battousai's…the beautiful ex-lover of the battousai's…Enishi looked into the well at his reflection, _

"_Should I stay or should I go?"_


	5. A Clear Sky?

_I never did a disclaimer, did I? Well: I don't own and Rurouni Kenshin....stuff/makings/whatever anyone wants to call it. I certainly won't take credit for the characters...I can only write about them in a fantasy... _

_Se la vie_

**Chapter Five: A Clear Sky?**

What was the matter with her? She just took him in and then _somehow_ was kissing him before he broke off? Either she was a lousy kisser or she was taking advantage of him after she had knocked him out and he realized this. Oh boy, it was probably both. But kissing him…his lips…she couldn't help herself. Was she really ready for another relationship?

Kaoru sat up in the futon, trying to reconcile and fathom if she really liked Enishi or just the thought of not being alone and in the company of a really handsome man. He was nice; she supposed. Enishi did have a temper. But so did she. That was some sort of match, wasn't it? Well who was she for matching notions? The guy she was with before left her. Well who cares? She could just start anew, right? And besides, Enishi is an interesting piece of work. And she didn't have to worry about him not being straightforward with her and he didn't call her 'Ms.' and … wait a second she just thought-said 'who cares'? That must mean that she's over him! Or mostly, anyway. And if she is then maybe she _is_ ready for someone new! But still…did she _truly_ like him? And then could she _truly_ grow to _love_ him?

Kaoru scrabbled to her feet and dashed out of the room looking round for the silver-haired man; with soft lips. And a sure embrace. She called out for him, "Enishi!" In that moment she realized the skies had turned grey. So a storm had come. And with storms comes lightning. And thunder. She called out a second time; more worried than before. The wind shifted and her hair was pushed into her face from her right side. She combed the strands behind her ear and held the top of her kimono. Where was he? Maybe in one of the other rooms. She turned around and plodded into Enishi's taut chest.

He looked down at her with a arched eyebrow, "You sounded worried the second time. "

"I- well… There's a storm coming and I am… kinda scared of thunder. Well the sight of lightning, the sound of thunder." Kaoru said meekly, trying to shrink away from embarrassment.

"Oh boy…" He said grimacing.

A vein of lightning glided across the sky and lit the town below it. Kaoru jumped into Enishi's expecting arms.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation inside." She nodded her pink cheeks.

They made their way into the sitting area. He held a continuous smile at her; though neither of them knew why. Kaoru just peered outside letting her fear overrule the questionable look on Enishi's face. She was actually kinda cute when she looked for further signs of her enemy storm; lips parted slightly. And oh how those lips were curved, fitting the very shape of that perfect jaw-line that was supported by a slender, yet sturdy neck that came from shoulders with collar-bones that protruded ever so distinctly, but not sickeningly…then the rest of her: curving the way a woman should. Delightful. Delicious… Oh God he better do this fast.

Kaoru tuned to face him. Enishi was still beside her; watching her with his arms crossed leaning against the nearby wall. God, with those turquoise eyes it seemed anything was possible. Like the possibility of him liking her. And if he did, and if he would stay, she would like him back. Love him, even. She began to stare back at him and wonder took over her mind: the ever so bulging muscles of his; how would they feel if she touched them? His smooth chest; how would it be to lay on it? That taut abdomen; how would it feel against her own? And those gentle, calloused hands; how would they be laced in her hands, wandering her body, caressing every inch of her skin? Oh God, she had to ask him now…

They stared at each other a moment longer before speaking at the same time, "Would you stay?" and "I can't stay here." As could be expected, the surprise was accompanied by a bright flash from outside. Neither of them knew what to say.

The stare continued until Kaoru broke and looked down letting her bangs cover her disappointment. Why did he suddenly feel the need to protect her? Was he really getting attached in more than just the physical way? She was nothing. But something to him, it seemed. Piercing thunder invaded the air and lashed at Kaoru's vulnerability. She yelped and was held by muscles not of her own. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his torso and was pressed to his chest. It all felt…secure. Is that really what he wanted to provide for her? Security? Or more? And did he, in turn, want more back? Oh, at the moment nothing more…

"Kaoru…" Enishi said in a gruff voice. She looked up at him and was engulfed in a most passionate kiss. There was a fire to be fed; and she and Enishi would feed it.

For the next couple weeks they grew together. Each learning more about the other and content in their pace. The search for the Battousai continued…but the intensity dissipated. Enishi's comrades were waved off when they didn't have a lead. And he felt happy. For the first time since his sister left for Kyoto he truly felt free. And in a sense invincible. How could all of this go wrong. The fiery woman of his dreams was at his side. Needed him at her side. A peace fell over the both of them that Enishi nor Kaoru thought possible after their tragedies. But somehow it came to be. The skies were clear… for now.

In the nearby small village of Henji, there was a small man making his way through a crowd. Dressed in a dark kimono with a white gi, he looked none suspicious. Just some guy that was also wearing a straw hat to cover his face. As most people from out of town did. His pace was fast. Though he was determined to get to where he was going, his stomach betrayed him and he had to stop for energy replenishments.

He was seated right away. He could only hope to be left alone. The scar on his cheek screamed out to curious bystanders. And God only knew how much time he had before the one he left with came looking for him. But he had to see her again. Once more. And maybe even stay with her. That little woman who had everything he wanted and more.

"What will you have this afternoon, sir?"

"Green tea and a warm meal. I won't be staying long."

"Oh, a traveler? Where you headed?"

The man pulled the straw hat off his head, and let his red hair breathe. He looked up at the waitress who began to identify the crimson hair and the cross-shaped scar, "Tokyo."

* * *

Now, now. I know you were all waiting for that love scene. Or at least I hope so. I sure was. But I assure you that it will come up in a reminiscence of Kaoru's and Enishi's. Why? I don't think I currently have a particular purpose.

Ah, and the cliffhanger: that is just to let you guys know that something big is coming up. I'm sure you know what. As for the really short chapter…I'm just not all that inspired. I'd like some more reviews people. I know that most of you have added me to your alert listings so why can't you review? Maybe if you review I'll be sure to add special detail to that scene that I left out. It doesn't hurt, really (thank you Obsequious101 for reviewing. You truly are a sweetheart being so devoted).


End file.
